Happy
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Dean and Sam are passing through a town when they stumble upon a case. Everything seems all fun and games until it takes a sinister turn and Sam's life hangs in the balance. WARNING: Mention of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is a little something myself and one of my karate students were joking around about. The joke was that we were imagining 6'4" Sammy frolicking through flowers. And this is what came of it. Just a fun little story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.**

"Thank you! Everything will be out in a jiffy," the waiter chirps with a wide grin on his face. Dean raises an eyebrow at the retreating form of their waiter.

"Is it just me or does he seem way too happy?" Dean asks Sam while leaning over the table towards him. Sam looks up from his phone and at Dean.

"What?" he asks with raised eyebrows of his own.

"The waiter. Didn't he seem overly happy?" Dean asks again as he just a thumb at said waiter.

"Seemed he was just really working to get a big tip," Sam says casually with a shrug of his shoulder. Dean scrunches up his face but doesn't push the subject.

An hour later and Dean and Sam walk over to the counter to pay their bill. They hear a gruff voice yelling at someone and they raise their eyebrows. The kitchen door swings open with their waiter walking out. Behind him, a large man with a mustache shouts after him.

"Are you two ready to pay?" the waiter asks with a wide grin. Dean's eyebrow rises higher and the waiter's cheerful voice.

"Uh… yeah," Dean replies before handing the waiter some money. The waiter hits a few buttons and then opens the register. He counts out the change and hands it to Dean.

"Have a _wonderful_ day," the waiter says cheerily. Dean forces a smile and gives him a nod and he and Sam leave the restaurant.

"Okay… so maybe a little weird," Sam admonishes with a look at Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Welcome to the _amazing_ Bluewater motel!" a woman says enthusiastically with a broad smile on her face. Dean takes a few steps back and makes to leave but Sam grabs his arm and forces him to the counter.

"This is the third hotel we've been to. They're _all_ happy-go-lucky freaks. Deal with it," Sam mutters firmly to his brother before they get to the counter. Dean scowls but gives in to defeat.

"One room. Two beds," Dean forces out and the woman's smile widens.

"Wonderful!" she says as she swiftly sets them up in the computer. Dean hands her a card and pays for it and the woman hands it back along with two room keys. Dean takes them and grabs Sam, rushing them out of the building.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Dean asks as they climb back into the Impala.

"I don't know. But it's getting weird," Sam replies as Dean drives around the corner and parks in front of their door.

" _Getting_ weird? Dude it's _been_ weird. Some thing's going on around here," Dean argues as they climb out of the Impala and grab their bags.

"You mean _our_ kind of weird?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow. He looks over at his older brother as Dean unlocks the door and they enter the room. Sam shuts the door behind them and they throw their bags on their beds.

"I don't know. Maybe. I just have a gut feeling," Dean says in return as he sighs and looks over at his younger brother.

"Okay. I'll see if I can find anything," Sam says, ignoring Dean's surprised look. Sam found out a long time ago not to second guess Dean's gut feelings; they were usually right.

"All right. I'm… gonna go take a shower then," Dean returns and Sam nods his head. Dean gives him a weird look but grabs his clothes and disappears into the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I don't know Dean. I've got nothing," Sam sighs out and leans back in his seat. He had been looking for anything strange in town besides the people being high on happy pills but had found nothing.

"Yeah, maybe I was wrong," Dean says with no real conviction. Sam looks over at him and opens his mouth to say something but the sounds of sirens stops him. Dean and Sam share a look before moving to their feet and exiting the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean puts the car in park in front of the diner they just left. Cop cars and an ambulance are parked haphazardly around. The two hunters exit the vehicle and walk up the crime scene tape, flashing their fake FBI badges. The cop let's them through and Dean and Sam walk inside. Looking around, they see cops walking and talking. In the middle of the room is the body of their waiter with blood soading the front of his shirt. A cop walks up to them and Dean nods his head in greeting.

"Agents Bonham and Johnson," Dean introduces as he and Sam show their badges again.

"What happened here?" Sam asks as he and Dean put their badges away.

"One of the waiters stabbed himself in the middle of his shift," the cop explains, looking between the two Winchesters.

"He committed suicide?" Dean asks with raised eyebrows.

"That's usually what 'stabbing his self' means," the cop replies sarcastically. Dean scowls and takes a deep breath to say something but Sam cuts in.

"What my partner means is that we saw the guy earlier and he definitely did not look suicidal," Sam explains as he meets the cops gaze.

"Yeah, _way_ too happy for that," Dean adds with a wave of his hand.

"You two were with the victim?" the cop asks with narrowed eyes. Sam inwardly cringes at the accusation in the cop's tone.

"We came here for lunch," Dean explains as he glares at the cop. The cop stares at Dean and Sam for a moment longer and then continues on.

"Timothy Andrews, the waiter, had been… happy for some time. It doesn't make sense why he would do this," the cop explains, looking between Dean and Sam.

"You'll call us when the coroner's report is done?" Dean asks as he hands the cop a card with his number on it.

"Of course," the cop replies as he takes the card. Dean and Sam shake his hand and then turn and leave.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam exit the Impala and walk up to their room door. Dean takes out the key and begins to unlock the door. _Bang_! Dean stops and looks over at Sam who meets his gaze. Dean puts the key back in his pocket and he and Sam run around the corner. They run until they get to the lobby where they stop. Not seeing anyone in there, they pull their guns and enter the room. Pointing their guns in front of them, they cautiously search the room. Dean moves behind the desk and sighs as he comes to a stop.

"Sam," Dean calls to his brother and he lowers his gun. Sam turns around and lowers his gun when he sees Dean putting his away. Sam replaces his gun as he walks over to stand next to his brother. Sam sighs when he sees the body of the woman who checked them in, a gun in her hand and a bullet wound in her head.

"She seem suicidal to you?" Dean asks as he gives Sam a look.

"About as much as the waiter," Sam replies, meeting Dean's gaze. Some thing's definitely going on here. They leave the room and walk back to their own room, with Sam making a call to the police on the way. Suddenly, something collides into Sam and he stumbles forward with a grunt.

"Sorry about that. It was my fault," a middle-aged man says, resting a hand on Sam's shoulder to steady him. Dean looks over and looks at the man closely.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Sam replies with a wave of a hand. The man pats Sam's shoulder and then walks down the sidewalk. Dean narrows his eyes at him but shrugs it off.

"Come on. Let's figure this thing out," Dean says as he unlocks the door and walks inside.

 **AN: Please review and leave some feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Dean! You were gone longer than I thought you'd be," Sam greet cheerily. Dean stops in the doorway of their room and looks at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Sam was looking at him with a wide grin. Dean shuts the door behind him without taking his eyes off Sam.

"That grin mean you found something?" Dean asks as he slowly walks over to the table. They had called the cops after finding the body of the motel manager and Dean had gone to meet them while Sam started researching.

"Nope. Not a thing," Sam replies as his grin grows.

"Then, why are you smiling?" Dean asks as he stops at the table and studies his brother. A pit was forming in his stomach and he was hoping Sam got into the liquor.

"I'm just happy," Sam replies with a chuckle.

"Oh, this is not good," Dean mutters and he slumps down into a chair.

"I called Bobby. He said he's never heard of this but that he'd work on it," Sam says as he jumps to his feet and all but skips over to his bed. Dean pinches his nose and closes his eyes. _How the hell did Sam get infected?_ He hears Sam flipping pages and Dean opens his eyes and looks over at Sam. Sam's looking through a book, his eyes dancing with merriment. This was creepy. Dean knew Sam liked research but he'd never seen the kid like this over it before.

"All right. Why don't you keep looking and I'll see if Bobby's found something yet," Dean says as he pulls out his phone and dials Bobby's number.

"What?" Bobby's gruff voice asks over the line.

"Hey Bobby," Dean says in return with a glance over at his brother.

"Dean, Sam just called me a couple hours ago," Bobby says but Dean cuts him short.

"I know but…" Dean begins but stops and turns away from his cheery brother.

"But what?" Bobby asks when Dean doesn't continue.

"There was another suicide while I was with the police. That makes three since we've been here. And all of them were hopped up on happy pills," Dean explains as he runs a hand through his hair. "The newest was the manager of one of the hotels we stopped at. There's two other cases that we know of."

"Who?" Bobby asks, welcoming any information he can get. He wasn't having much luck in his research, beside a 'maybe' lead and he needed some more information.

"Another hotel manager and…" Dean begins to answer with a glance at Sam. Sam looks over at him and gives him a grin. Dean forces a smile in return before turning away.

"And?" Bobby prods with impatience. He doesn't like the worry lacing Dean's tone. Dean sighs and runs a hand down his face.

"And Sammy," Dean finishes as he looks out the window. Bobby sighs on the other end of the line. Leave it to his boys to get themselves into trouble. Again.

"Ai'ight kid. We'll figure this out. I think I have a lead. I'll call you back shortly," Bobby assures Dean, understanding why he's so worried now.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean says before hanging up his phone. No way was he going to let Sam die because of this. He didn't sell his soul to save Sam only to have him die months later.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I know what you're dealing with," Bobby says over the speaker on the phone.

"That's great Bobby!" Sam shouts enthusiastically with sparkling eyes and a wide grin. Dean glances from the phone in his hand and up at his younger brother. There's a pause on the other end of the line before Bobby speaks up.

"Glad to hear your enthusiasm Sam."

"So… uh… what are we dealing with here Bobby?" Dean asks as he tries to steer the conversation back to the important part.

"An Emotion Eater," Bobby replies and Dean can hear him flipping through pages. Dean rolls his eyes at the name.

"Wow, that's creative," he says with sarcasm and a snort. "Let me guess. They eat your emotions?"

"All right smartass," Bobby says but Dean can hear the smile in his voice.

"How do we kill it? And what does it look like?" Dean continues with the questions. Almost as an afterthought, "And how does it pick it's victims?"

"Well, it's a kind of demon-like creature that affects the emotions. It does something to people that increases the emotion it feeds on to an exaggerated amount. Usually, it's fear or anger though. It's a rarity for it to feed on happiness. And it looks like you and I so the only way to know who it is, is by catching it in the act. Silver should do the trick to kill it," Bobby explains thoroughly causing Dean to pinch his nose.

"How does it infect it's victims?" Sam asks a little too upbeat for Dean's liking.

"By touch. Anyone touch you lately Sam?" Bobby says over the speaker. Dean snorts causing Bobby to grumble.

"I shook the cop's hand from earlier," Sam offers as he tries to think of the day.

"Yeah, but so did I and I'm fine," Dean counters with a shake of his head. "It has to be someone only you came in contact with."

Dean and Sam think about this, trying to remember anyone that stood out. Dean's eyes widen and he looks over at Sam. Sam must've had the same thought because his eyes go wide as well.

"That guy who ran into you earlier. It wasn't until after that, that you started leading the pep rally," Dean says and Sam nods his head in agreement.

"You know what he looks like?" Bobby asks, having heard the conversation between the brothers.

"Yeah. All we need to do is find where he is now," Dean answers with a nod. He looks at Sam, who has a large grin on his face, and rolls his eyes.

"Well, call me if you need me," Bobby says and hangs up the phone. Dean puts his phone in his pocket and looks over at his grinning brother.

"Come on Sam. Let's go find this bastard," Dean says before standing up and walking towards the door. Sam hurriedly follows after his brother with a bounce to his step.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Okay, so this story decided to take a little more hurt Sam approach towards the end. And then, shortly after the whole Always Keep Fighting campaign started and it just seemed so fitting. Anyways, enjoy!**

Dean and Sam walk through the park, keeping their eyes peeled for the Emotion Eater. _I still think that's the least creative name ever_ , Dean thinks to himself as he shakes his head. They had been searching for hours with no results and Dean was hoping Bobby would call soon with something on how to kill the thing. Dean sighs and glances around, seeing only picnic tables on one side and a large expanse of flowers and grass on the opposite side.

"You see him at all Sam?" Dean asks before looking over at his younger brother. Sam has a grin on his face and his eyes wide with glee as he's looking at the wildflowers. Dean furrows his eyebrows. "Sam?"

"Look Dean. Flowers," Sam points out happily with his eyes sparkling. Dean's eyebrows rise into his hairline.

"Uh… yeah…" he says slowly. He glances at the flowers and then looks back at the large, grinning brother standing next to him.

"I'm gonna go run," Sam says excitedly before taking off and skipping through the flowers.

"Yeah… you go Dorothy. You frolic in those flowers," Dean says after getting his thoughts back. He knew this wasn't good but he couldn't help the smirk appearing on his face. Dean pulls out his phone and begins recording his brother skipping through the grass and flowers. An incoming call pops up on Dean's screen and he quickly ends the video before answering the call.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean says as he continues to watch his brother as well as keep a look out for the creature.

"Dean, I haven't found anything else. How's Sam doing?" Bobby says over the phone line. Dean sighs inwardly but he wasn't holding his breath on Bobby finding anything else.

"Right now he's skipping through wild flowers,' Dean says with a snort. He can almost hear the confusion in the silence following on the other end of the call.

"I'm going to assume you took blackmail photos," Bobby responds after a few moments.

"Video," Dean corrects with a smirk as he glances around. His eyes land on a man across the way watching Sam and Dean's smile fades. "Bobby, he's here. I gotta go."

Before Bobby can say anything, Dean hangs up his phone and puts it back in his pocket. Dean swiftly makes his way towards the guy who's staring at Sam with a hungry look. The man smirks and Dean's eyes widen as a haze floats towards the Emotion Eater. Dean looks over at Sam and sees him halt in his frolicking and frown. This was no longer funny and now Dean had to find a way to gank the son of a bitch in front of all these people without getting carted off in cuffs. Dean's heartbeat rises when he follows a haze from Sam over to the man. The Eater yawns and sucks the haze in, closing his eyes and reveling in it. Dean scowls and glares at the human-looking creature.

Dean looks around and sees a few people nearby. If he can get rid of them then he can do what he needs to do. An idea comes to him, and with one last look at Sam, who is quickly coming down from his happy high, Dean walks over to the family having a picnic. They look up as Dean approaches and Dean flashes his FBI badge. The mother and father furrow their eyebrows in concern.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you guys to leave for your own safety," Dean says with urgency in his tone. The mother's eyes widen and the father nods his head. He quickly gathers his two daughter and ushers them and his wife away. Dean looks over at Sam and sees him sitting in the grass with a frown and a far away look on his face. Dean's heart skips a beat and he quickly moves over to the couple taking a stroll.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave for your safety," Dean says hastily as he flashes his fake badge again. They nods and run off. Dean puts his badge away, turning to move towards the Emotion Eater. He sneaks up to it and crouches down behind a tree. He glances around the tree over at his brother and his breath catches in his throat. Sam's looking down at his hands where he's holding his gun.

Dean forces a swallow and tears his eyes away from his brother. He looks in front of him at the Eater and narrows his eyes at him. He stands up and runs at him, lunging and tackling him to the ground. As they land, Dean pulls out a silver knife and stabs the creature in the stomach a few times.

Dean breathes heavily as he glares down at the dead body below him. His eyes widen, though, as a giant haze seeps off the Eater. Dean shoves himself to his feet and takes a few steps back. His eyes immediately jerk over to Sam and his heart stops. Sam has raised the gun and is now staring down the barrel of it.

"Sammy!" Dean shouts before replacing the knife and running towards his brother. Sam's eyes slowly roam up and over at Dean and Dean notices the sad emptiness in them. _Come on Sammy. Put the gun down_. As Dean reaches his younger brother, the haze funnels back into Sam causing him to jerk. Dean slides to a stop and falls to his knees. Sam blinks and looks down at the gun in his hands and his eyes widen. Dean yanks the gun out of Sam's hands and puts the safety on before setting it on the ground. Sam's eyes shift up to Dean and Dean meets his gaze before desperately pulling Sam into a hug. Dean clings onto Sam tightly and Sam returns the hug wrapping his arms around his big brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean looks up from the bag he's packing when Sam walks into the room with two cups of coffee. They stayed long enough to pack their things, grab coffee, and let Bobby know they were okay. Now they were leaving; neither of them wanted to stay in this town any longer.

"Hey," Dean says in greeting and turns to study his brother.

"Hey. You ready?" Sam asks as he sets the coffee on the table. Dean's eyes follow his every move.

"Yeah. How you feeling?" Dean asks as he keeps his eyes trained on Sam. Sam turns and looks at him and shrugs his shoulders.

"Fine. I mean, I don't feel like blowing my brains out anymore so.." Sam responds and notices Dean's flinch at his harsh words.

"Good," Dean says with a nod of his head and trying to cover up the flinch. "Keep it that way."

Dean turns back around and zips up his bag. He swings it over his shoulder and grabs his coffee. Sam swings his own bag over his shoulder as well and picks up the remaining coffee. As Dean heads towards the door, Sam speaks up.

"Uh… hey Dean?" Sam asks and causes Dean to stop and turn back towards him with raised eyebrows. "Any chance I can get my gun back?"

"No way in hell," Dean replies, then, smirks. "Why don't you go frolic in the flowers again?"

"I couldn't control myself Dean," Sam complains with a scowl on his face.

"Sounds like a personal problem Sammy," Dean responds as his smirk grows.

"I was a _spell_ Dean," Sam says with annoyance and scrunching up his face.

"I don't know. You looked like you were enjoying it Samantha. Maybe I should look at the video," Dean says with a wide grin. Sam's eyes widen and Dean snorts before opening the room door.

"You took a video?!" Sam shouts in embarrassment. Dean chuckles and walks out the door. Sam shouts after him aggravation before rushing after him. "Dean!"

 **AN: Please review! Thanks for everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story!**


End file.
